


Did you forget...?

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: "Did you forget...?" Heroine was a little sad. As she asked him. Not sure if he remembered the day exactly.Kent would just look her direction.Drabble. One shot. A special day in the heroine's eyes. She meets up with him. Does he forget about it. Or something?
Relationships: Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Did you forget...?

_Did you forget...?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Amnesia anime or game. Just this idea that came to mind when rereading one of my older fics two hours ago._

It was just another day for Heroine. As usual she'd wake up for her classes in college. From there study materials from her classes of that day, and doing homework. Or reading a good book when she was on break. Soon school was done for the morning, or afternoon she'd head straight to work. Work was a pleasure for her. Serving new and current customers each day. For this day specifically she would be hanging out with the chef of the cafe.

Kent. The man she had become friends with through her ex. He would walk her home few times since being friends.

She was getting to know him. His likes and dislikes. Sometimes it was hard as he was usually quiet when she tried conversing with him. 

How was her ex able to talk to the silent man? 

All thanks to her ex though she was able to open Kent up a little. She was fine and satisfied with that approach.

Heroine just had finished her last class. Off to see Kent. She knew he was either in the library or the science lab. 

Even though he finished college he was always welcome to the university. She liked that he would be coming back. Anytime he liked and desired.

Though they work together back at the cafe. Not much talking occurs between them. She would try though. Kent would be embarrassed and look away. Or just not understanding what the beautiful young girl was talking about.

It hurt her sometimes. When they were alone he'd apologize though. Under his breathe when whispering in her ears.

_'I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose. I'm still getting used to the idea of us talking in public...'_

She remembers those words with a smile. Letting out a small giggle she opens up the science laboratory door.

"Hi, Kent-san. It's me."

A focused looking man in his early to mid twenties looks up. He gives the female visitor a proper nod. Going back to what he was researching.

"Are you ready?"

Setting the book down. He was a little confused rising a brow up. Shrugging his shoulders giving her his response.

"Did you forget...?" She was a little sad. As she asked him. Not sure if he remembered the day exactly. 

Kent would just look her direction. Noticing sad eyes trying to figure out the sadness on her eyes.

"It's okay we can leave it for next year." 

She gives him a fake smile. Her sadness clearly read on her face. Kent still didn't know what exactly she was talking about. 

How would he even ask her! What he thinks in his mind is said out loud.

"What exactly are you talking about today?"

Her eyes widening as she puts her head down. Kent didn't like seeing her sad walking up to her. She shivers soon as she heard his foot stomping up to her.

"Please tell me. I'm sorry I can't remember exactly what today is. It's not on purpose either!" He rose her chin up with one finger. 

Looking up at him seeing seriousness in his face. Giving him a small smile she nods her head.

"Today's my birthday. You promised we'd celebrate it together."

Gasping as the words he told her just few days ago. He felt like he was being punched by his mind. As it finally replayed over and over in his mind.

"Oh my goodness. Yes I did. I apologize for forgetting something so important. Especially the day you're born." Kent puts his head down in shame.

All she could do was giggle. Giving him a hug forgiving him. 

"It is fine. We can do something together another time."

"No! Let's go somewhere right now!" 

Kent grabs his bag and her hands. She was shocked he'd lead the way. Usually it was her, or Ikki leading Kent somewhere. Anywhere.

Liking this side of him melted her heart. Surely this day would be an impacting day for them both.

The end.

PLease leave positive or negative feed back. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Til the next drabble of this anime. Or of another anime I've chosen.~


End file.
